the aka bestfriends
by Corrupted Blossoms
Summary: Oneshot:11th squad taichou Zaraki Kenpachi was hanging outside the hallway of his office alone......and then.....yachiru comes along and did an unsual act. KenpachiXYachiru


**A/N: Hello! I'm introducing you my 2nd fanfic…English is not on my bloodline so I will start apologizing before you read. And also if you think the characters was definitely out of character...Sorry sorry sorry!!! sniffs so here it goes hope you enjoy**

Disclaimer: If I own them then why should I take effort in writing and typing without money earned? Bwahaha :D

* * *

ONESHOT: **The inseparable duo**

In the office of 11th squad division, a huge tall muscular taichou with weird hairstyle of spikes tied by controversial bells on its end was sitting slouchy on the hallway outside of his solitary office. Apparently, his 11th squad comrades were on their own noses on this peaceful day of soul society, so Zaraki Kenpachi felt boredom and decided to chill out with the nature's goodness

Too sentimental and dumb you may think and also to him but every time he does this silent get together , hearing the voices of the wind, the swaying leaves and all the nature could bring. Somehow eases his mood.

He's human after all.

As his naked left eye ran up to the cherry blossom tree, watching its tiny pink petals fall on the dirty ground he unconsciously thought of someone else. Someone who's hair the very bright shades of pink, someone whom he undeniably values most, his long time friend, Inseparable duo and partners in crime

Yachiru

The name he had given. The name that made his life worthwhile. Although her undeniable high energy, a brat, and zero talent on leading directions…

He loves her

Yup you hear me, he loves her very much

But it's not the love that was visible into lovers but rather similarly of the love of a family. (Ask Kurosaki Ichigo for more heartwarming talk about family) But instead, a fatherly love you call, although he never really have a family nor been a father. But believe me, he already experienced the wrath of almost three notorious daughters that is equivalent to and because of his 11th fuku-taichou Yachiru

Yet despite of all, he never show and he never thought of expressing it into her like today…

"Ken-channnnnn!!!!!" A bubbly voice squealed suddenly appeared hanging into his broad shoulders

"Yo, Yachiru"

"There you are!! Yachiru have been searching for ken-chan inside the office!! Ken-chan is sooo Sugoi! That he hid his reiatsu only to be found out that ken-chan is only outside the office!!!"

"Yachiru, you should have used pronouns…that was pretty troublesome"

"Oh… Kay ken-chan! Yachiru thought that you'd be hungry because ken-Chan didn't eat snacks!!!! Yachiru anyway brought candies for ken-Chan given by walnut booby!!" she blabbed with her eyes glinting with glee as she sat her little form beside him

"Here" Yachiru stretched her tiny arms facing unto kenpachi's scarred face

"No. thanks brat"

"Here"

"……"

"Here"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Here, here, here, here!!!" Yachiru chirped pushing the candies closer to his face that made him annoyed

"You're so frigging loud!!" he retorted then instinctively slapped Yachiru's hands hardly.

Fumbled in her hands the candies that were now scattered on the ground

"Ken-chan is so mean today!!" she pouted rubbing her sore hands still not changing her enthusiastic presence

"That's why Yachiru told ken-Chan that serious thinking is bad for ken-Chan's health!!" she added

Kenpachi's gaze is landed still on the cherry blossom tree not minding her complains. Until Yachiru jumped out of her seat, picked a dried branch then returned running at him. Kenpachi's eyes was now in focus on Yachiru's sudden actions as she write something on the dusty soil

**Today best friend slapped my hand**

A guilt stab big man kenpachi's heart

Yachiru smiled cheekily and looked at kenpachi's guilty look as he read the statement over and over into his head and now was presently erased by the gentle blows of the wind.

"Just slapped? That made me a petty weakling" Zaraki thought

"hai,hai what a hassle let have some candies if that's what you like, You're making me insane!" Kenpachi rolled his eyes as he stretched his callous hands and now holding a colorful candy wrapper then he instantly popped it into his mouth without hesitation

"What a pain" he muttered then he reached for Yachiru's tiny hands that he just slapped earlier giving it a soft gentle rub even though of his toughed hands that was used in killing ever since…

Can give such warmth

"Gomen If I caused you that"

"Daijoubo ,Daijoubo! Ken-Chan needs no apologizing! At least ken-chan is eating candies with me!! Yay!! She squealed once again then jumps out again from her seat and walked further to the wall that was guarding the vicinity. Then with sudden reiatsu, Yachiru managed to make scratches barehanded painlessly on her fingers on the wall saying

**Today best friend healed my hand:D**

With a smiley face engraved on it. Kenpachi just gave a quizzical look at Yachiru while deep inside of him stirred a chemical reaction on his body that was unfamiliar to him. Was it Joy, Pain, Guilt? But whatever it was he never wants it to fade

"What's that fer?" He chuckled at the thought that it was perfectly nonsense

"Yachiru wants the world to acknowledge Yachiru's greatest thing that ever happened to her"

"……."

"And Yachiru wants the world to acknowledge her greatest best friend in the whole world!! r from soul society to hell in the highest level!!" She exclaimed full of glee, skipping around in circles while Kenpachi flashed one of his rare smile

"Hai, whatever, just get ready for yer penance coz of vandalizing that wall, they'll surely straight that curly hair of yers" he retorted as he sprung out from his seat then slid slightly the door open and entered his office

"Come on inside after you finish fixing that mess" he coaxed then shut the door closed leaving the confused Yachiru outside

"WHaaat!!! No it can't be!!! Ken-chan I thought you are my best friend!!!!" Yachiru whined

* * *

_When someone hurts us_

_We should write it on the sand_

_Where the winds of forgiveness can erase it away_

_But when someone_

_Does good something good for us_

_We must engrave on it on stone_

_Where no wind…_

_Can ever erase it._

-OWARI-

**

* * *

****How was it? I respect all your criticisms as long as you please do it nicely and I'm apologizing to my first fanfic that took long months of not updating so I'm soo sorry!! **

**I admit I was too lazy back then and cramming on my studies but I'll still try my best to burst new ideas for that…I'll try to brighten up the spark of sasusaku inside of me :D and thank you also for reviewing even though it's a trash. Just kidding**

**P.S special thanks to **

**iTsUdAtTe MaIsAnTa**

**itazura na tenshi**

**D' Unparagoned Alchemist**

**junsui karen**

**sasusaku4life**

**hinako89**

**For reviewing!! I really appreciated it!! Thanks a million times! For bearing with me….:D god bless you all**


End file.
